Complete
by Kuroify
Summary: BL, two-shot/Mataku terpejam sempurna, namun di antara kegelapan yang menghantuiku, bayangmu masih dapat kulihat dengan jelas./"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau hanya perlu terus mengejarnya, tak peduli harus patah hati beribu kali, karena... yah, tentu saja karena kau mencintainya."/KyuMin slight YeMin&KyuSung/HappyKyuDay!/Review?
1. Missunderstood

_Mataku terpejam sempurna, namun di antara kegelapan yang menghantuiku, bayangmu masih dapat kulihat dengan jelas._

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

_Senyum yang jarang kau perlihatkan, tatapan dingin yang selalu kau jadikan andalan, wajahmu yang sempurna tanpa cacat, aroma _vanilla_ dari tubuhmu yang menenangkan, kehangatan yang kau berikan tanpa sadar._

_Semua itu berkelebat dalam benakku secara spontan._

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu..._

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_!"

_Tak bisakah kau berhenti memandangnya dan berpaling padaku yang sudah pasti akan membalas cintamu?_

_Mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang paling tepat untuk disandingkan denganmu. Kau melewati batas sempurna yang orang katakan hanyalah sebuah kata ambigu. Bagiku, kau adalah refleksi nyata dari malaikat yang sama sekali tak ternoda. Begitu menyilaukan, begitu sulit diraih dengan jangkauan._

_Tapi aku tahu, untukku, kau adalah orang yang tepat._

**BRAK**

"_YA!_ CHO KYUHYUN!"

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple __two-shot__ fict with __romance__ as the main genre. The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __Out of Characters__, and include __**semi crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple(s)__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**Complete**_

_Chapter 1 – Missunderstood_

_[—My heart used to think that it would be okay to be alone like a fool. But I met you.]_

**.**

**.**

Yesung tertawa lepas setelah mereka keluar dari ruang musik—mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang cemberut karena merasa dipermalukan. Tangannya mengusap pelan bagian atas kepalanya, jitakan yang baru saja mendarat di sana benar-benar dahsyat.

"Dia mengerikan."

"Salahmu sendiri tertidur dan susah dibangunkan."

Kaki keduanya berhenti melangkah, duduk di bangku yang tersedia di koridor sekolah seraya memperhatikan lapangan. "Aku tidak tertidur, _Hyung_. Hanya melamun dengan mata terpejam," koreksi yang lebih muda tak terima. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih belum hilang.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat kemudian, membiarkan suara keramaian khas sekolahan menemani kegiatan membuang waktu yang keduanya lakukan. Kyuhyun menoleh, memandang Yesung setelah yakin semburat merah muda di wajahnya telah tak terlihat. "Apa dia memang sedingin itu?"

_Sunbae_-nya itu mengerjap, bingung sesaat tentang _dia_ yang Kyuhyun bicarakan. "Sungmin-_a_, maksudmu?" terkanya mengingat _namja_ yang menjitak kepala _dongsaeng_ tirinya tadi. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia manis dan sangat menyenangkan," lanjutnya antusias.

_Haha, tentu saja_, batin Kyuhyun malas. Ia mengayunkan kakinya yang tak menyentuh tanah, sedangkan arah pandangan matanya lurus ke depan—entah memperhatikan apa. Namun setelah sepasang mata itu menangkap sosok mungil bersurai _platinum blonde_ di koridor seberang lapangan, pandangan matanya berubah _hidup_ seketika.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, nyaris beranjak dan menghampiri sosok itu jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa mereka tak dekat, tak memiliki urusan, tak punya topik pembicaraan, tak terlalu saling mengenal, dan tak... apalagi?

Yesung mengernyit melihat _dongsaeng_-nya yang kembali terduduk lesu. Meski ia ingin bertanya, melihat aura Kyuhyun yang tak menyenangkan berhasil menyebabkannya memilih bungkam.

_**#**_

_Rasanya seperti... seperti apa? Aku bahkan tak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata._

"Sungmin-_a_, bisa temani aku ke toko buku pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_!"

_Tatapan dingin yang selalu kau pamerkan lenyap seketika tiap kali kau berbincang dengannya. Hanya dengannya. Kau bahkan tak sudi memandang lawan bicaramu yang lain lebih dari semenit, tapi mengapa dia begitu spesial?_

_Kenapa di matamu hanya dia yang begitu berbeda?_

Pemilik nama Sungmin itu tersenyum manis—hal yang luar biasa jarang ia lakukan. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar saja ketika helai rambut di kepalanya diacak oleh tangan _namja_ yang kini bersamanya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika rambutnya berantakan.

"Aku akan menunggumu di pintu gerbang, dan usahakan jangan terlalu lama, _ne_?"

"Kau tahu aku orang yang sangat tepat waktu."

Pipinya menggembung sebagai pertanda bahwa ia merajuk—_aegyo_ spontan alaminya berhasil meluluhkan hati siapa pun yang melihat. Kulit wajahnya memerah ketika melihat _namja_ di hadapannya melemparkan senyum hangat, kemudian mencubit pipinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, _Hyung_," gumamnya pelan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, menutupi rona di wajahnya yang kini menghias. Ia tak sadar betapa seseorang yang kini memperhatikannya dari jauh tengah dilanda dilema tingkat tak terbayang.

_Kau tidak boleh menatapnya seperti itu. Jangan tersipu karena senyumannya. Jangan melihatnya dengan pancaran sinar penuh harapan. Jangan menghancurkan hatiku yang kini tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

"Aku akan melihatmu sebagai adik kecilku selamanya, Sungmin-_a_," balas sosok itu tenang. Kembali ia letakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu menepis tangannya pelan.

"Yesung-_hyung_!" Sungmin berseru tak terima. "Aku hanya setahun lebih muda darimu!"

Tawa tertahan Yesung menyebabkan Sungmin merasa dipermainkan. _Namja_ Lee itu menarik syal yang Yesung kenakan, menipiskan jarak yang ada sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan kecupan singkat.

Yang lebih tua terpaku sesaat. "Su-Sungmin-_a_?" bisiknya tak percaya. Sedangkan di depan matanya, si pelaku tampak tak merasa melakukan apa pun juga. Sungmin kembali menarik syal rajut Yesung yang tahun lalu ia berikan, kali ini membisikkan sesuatu di telinga _namja_ yang sejak dulu telah ia kenal.

—Dan tanpa sadar mematahkan hati seseorang yang jatuh terduduk di balik sebuah pohon besar.

_**#**_

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun jika kau tidak keberatan."

Lee Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Ia baru saja pulang ke rumahnya setelah menemani Yesung ke toko buku, dan kini bertemu dengan pemuda yang ia jitak kepalanya tadi pagi—dalam perjalanan pergi ke _supermarket_ untuk mencari camilan.

Mereka sedang berada di taman kota sekarang. Angin sepoi membelai surai berwarna tolak belakang keduanya, sedangkan matahari tertutupi oleh awan. Sungmin tak tahu apa yang membuatnya membatalkan niat mencari camilan dan memilih untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika melihat raut wajah putus asa teman seangkatannya itu, rasa simpati menahannya untuk tetap berada di sini sekarang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang tidak terlalu akrab meski berada di satu angkatan dan mengikuti klub sekolah yang sama; musik. Interaksi mereka nyaris tak ada selain kejadian jitakan Sungmin tadi pagi—di luar kontrolnya. Dan lagipula, kepribadian keduanya amat kontras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya si pemilik surai _blonde_. _Mungkin dia akan melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama padaku_, pikirnya. Sungmin mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan, Seoul di awal musim dingin saja sudah cukup keterlaluan.

"Aku sedang patah hati," jawab Kyuhyun di luar perkiraan. Lelaki bersurai ikal itu meringis mendapati tatapan datar yang Sungmin tujukan pada dirinya. "Aku serius."

Sungmin menghela napas. Patah hati, ya? Ternyata bukan hanya dia _namja_ yang bisa merenung dikarenakan patah hati. Tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, "Orang yang kucintai sepertinya mencintai orang lain." Dengan nada yang sungguh menyedihkan.

Ia mendengus dalam diam. _Dia berani bilang mencintai, bukan menyukai_, pikirnya lagi. "Kau itu... tipe orang yang mau bercerita dengan orang tak dikenal, ya?" respon Sungmin tanpa berpikir panjang. Sikap dinginnya entah mengapa hanya dapat dicairkan oleh satu orang; Yesung.

Kyuhyun berekspresi layaknya hewan terluka yang butuh perhatian—Sungmin tak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia berubah pikiran karena tak tega, ia malah ingin muntah—lalu menghela napas. "Dengarkan dulu..."

Memilih untuk mengalah, Sungmin menyuruh teman satu klubnya itu untuk melanjutkan. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah," ujar Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya. "Sampai sekarang, atau mungkin selamanya," tambahnya lagi. "Tapi dia mencintai saudaraku, dan tadi siang aku melihat mereka berciuman...

—di depan mataku."

Menahan napas adalah hal yang Sungmin lakukan. Ia dapat merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar kata demi kata yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. "Kau benar-benar—" Jeda. Ia menoleh, masih dengan wajah minim ekspresinya. "—menyedihkan."

Si _namja_ Cho tertawa pelan. "Memang," tandasnya tenang. "Tapi aku takkan menyerah," sambungnya seraya mengayun ayunan yang ia duduki menggunakan kakinya yang panjang.

Sungmin menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dalam diam, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang berharga. "Masih banyak orang lain," ucapnya tanpa maksud tertentu. Ia memberanikan diri menghujam manik hitam kelam Kyuhyun dengan matanya. "_Yeah_, itu nasihat dari sesama orang yang sedang patah hati."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar kalimat yang Sungmin ucapkan—mungkin saja ia salah dengar. "Maksudmu kau juga... patah hati?" terkanya penuh keterkejutan. Bagaimana bisa...?

"Biasa saja." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Sama denganmu, orang yang kusukai mencintai orang lain. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya hari ini." Ia bangkit, mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang logam dan memasukkannya ke mesin minuman beberapa langkah dari mereka. Setelah mendapatkan dua kaleng kopi, Sungmin kembali pada tempatnya semula. "Tapi jadi temannya mungkin tidak buruk."

Kyuhyun mengerjap mendapati sekaleng kopi yang Sungmin tawarkan padanya. Meski bingung, ia meraih minuman itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. "_Cheers_," sahut yang lebih mungil—tangannya yang menggenggam kaleng terulur. "Sebagai sesama _namja_ yang sedang patah hati," jelasnya sejurus kemudian.

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum kecil, agak dipaksakan. "_Cheers_."

Keheningan menghampiri setelahnya. Kyuhyun mencuri pandang sesekali, hingga akhirnya tak sanggup membendung berbagai pertanyaan yang ada. "Sungmin-_ssi_?" panggilnya tak yakin. "Boleh aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Yesung-_hyung_?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin tersentak. Ia bergeming dalam posisinya. "Maaf, tapi dia teman kecilku," jawabnya dengan sorot pandangan tak terartikan. "Juga cinta pertamaku."

Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa Sungmin berkata maaf. Tapi ia mengerti bahwa hatinya telah retak.

_**#**_

"_Hyung_..."

Yesung tak berani menolak pelukan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, sebenarnya—asal _dongsaeng_-nya itu tidak memeluknya erat di koridor sekolahan.

"Kyuhyun-_a_, _waeyo_?" Tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan pada dinding, persis seperti orang bodoh karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa; Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, sehingga ia tak tahu di mana tangannya harus ia tempatkan. "Kau menjadikan kita pusat perhatian, asal kau tahu," sambungnya dengan bisikan.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia butuh Yesung. Meski kemungkinan besar Yesung adalah orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai, Kyuhyun tetap membutuhkan Yesung.

"Aku patah hati, _Hyung_," adu sang _nam-dongsaeng_ pelan. Yesung menuntun adiknya yang masih memeluknya dari belakang itu untuk berjalan menjauhi keramaian. "Jangan tanya siapa yang membuatku patah hati."

Si pemilik surai _red-wine_ mengerlingkan matanya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Ia menghentikan langkah setelah sampai di koridor yang nyaris tak dihuni siswa, menghela napas lega—setidaknya reputasi yang telah ia bangun selama ini tidak boleh hancur berantakan.

"Tidak akan mengubah segalanya jika kau tahu namanya."

"Terus, maumu?"

Kyuhyun baru saja mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung ketika mendengar suara _hyung_-nya itu menyerukan nama Sungmin—namun hal yang ia lakukan bertolak belakang, pelukannya semakin erat saja. Ia tak mengerti kenapa. Bisa saja Sungmin marah padanya dan mengira bahwa mereka menyukai orang yang sama.

"_Hyung-a_? Dan... Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin bingung mendapati posisi keduanya. Tetapi beberapa detik setelahnya, pandangan matanya meredup dan ekspresinya tak sebaik sebelumnya. "Ada apa?"

Yesung agak terkejut melihat perubahan itu. Tak pernah sekali pun Sungmin bersikap dingin padanya. "Sungmin-_a_? Kau ada masalah?" Teman kecilnya itu menggelengkan kepala, lalu berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Nah, siapakah prioritas Yesung sekarang?

"Kyu-_ah_? Aku bisa mati sesak jika begini caranya." Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun perlahan, menatap lembut adiknya yang _kacau_. "_Aigoo_... kenapa dua _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku harus punya masalah di saat yang bersamaan?" monolognya tanpa sadar.

Alih-alih menanggapi, Kyuhyun bertanya, "_Hyung_, kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Yang menyebabkan Yesung menganga. "Tapi aku tidak heran, sih, kalau kau belum pernah merasakannya," lanjut yang lebih muda dengan nada meremehkan.

"Pernah atau tidak juga sama saja," kata Yesung memilih kalem. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, sedangkan Sungmin belum sempat kutemui. Jadi, dengarkan aku." Kakaknya itu menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. "Jatuh cinta tak seindah yang kau bayangkan, dan patah hati tidak seburuk yang kau rasakan, menurutku."

Yesung melirik ke arah atas dan kanan, agak bingung dengan pemilihan kata yang ia gunakan. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau hanya perlu terus mengejarnya, tak peduli harus patah hati beribu kali, karena... yah, tentu saja karena kau mencintainya." Senyum pemilik suara merdu itu merekah. "Sesimpel itu."

Kemudian, yang Kyuhyun dapati hanyalah punggung Yesung yang berlari meninggalkannya.

_**#**_

Sungmin terus melangkah. Entah ke mana, ia tak peduli.

_Ternyata patah hati itu memang buruk._

Pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar seolah mengundangnya untuk masuk, dan Sungmin memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya di sana. Ia tak tahu menenangkan apa, kenapa, dan karena siapa. Ia hanya merasa tak tenang. Dadanya sesak. Ada yang aneh di dalam sana.

Rasanya menyebalkan.

"Sungmin-_a_?"

Ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Yesung berdiri di ambang pintu. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa ia tergoda untuk menghindari pemuda itu. _Ia benar-benar tak tahu_. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa ganjil, terasa salah.

Setiap orang mempunyai cara masing-masing ketika sedang merasa kesal. Dan untuk Sungmin yang jarang memperlihatkan apa yang ia rasa, biasanya ia akan...

_**BRUK**_

"Hiks..."

Yesung panik seketika. Terakhir kali ia melihat Sungmin menangis adalah delapan tahun lalu—ketika _namja aegyo_ itu bertengkar dengannya dan kesal sendiri. Tangannya membalas pelukan Sungmin lembut, bertanya 'ada apa?' namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

Setahunya, Sungmin hanya menangis ketika merasa kesal mencapai taraf bahaya. Tapi siapa yang berani membuat Sungmin kesal, padahal _hoobae_-nya itu hanya memiliki sedikit teman selama di sekolah? Yesung memejamkan mata bingung, atau jangan-jangan...

"Apa salahku, Minnie-_ya_?"

"Jangan panggil dengan nama itu."

Sungmin menengadah, memperlihatkan Yesung wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Ia menyeka kasar air mata pada wajahnya, lalu kembali memeluk Yesung yang memilih untuk bergeming. _Bingung kuadrat._

Sedangkan bagi Sungmin, sekarang keadaan sudah kembali benar. Walau masih ada yang kurang, segala hal yang sebelumnya salah kini telah berubah setengahnya. Berkat Yesung. Atau mungkin dia tak rela Yesung dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun tadi?

Kenapa bukan dia?

Dasar makhluk-makhluk tidak peka.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Tapi aku masih mau sendiri. _Hyung_ masuk ke kelas saja, ya?" pintanya dengan _puppy-eyes_ tak terkalahkan. Yesung masih tak mengerti. Masih penasaran. Masih belum menemukan _jalan keluar_.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan langsung mencarimu sepulang sekolah nanti. _Arra_?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh, kemudian langsung duduk di salah satu kursi setelah Yesung menghilang dari pandangan. Orang yang ia cintai mencintai orang yang ia anggap kakak kandungnya merangkap cinta pertamanya. Namun Sungmin tak yakin ia bisa hidup tanpa Yesung, karena ia mencintai _namja_ itu. Cinta yang lain, tak sama seperti setahun tahun lalu.

Kurang rumit apa?

"Cho Kyuhyun _pabo_."

**.**

**ToBeCont**

**.  
**

_Credit title: Girls' Generation/SNSD's First Album – Girls' Generation; Complete_

_Credit quote: Girls' Generation/SNSD's Fourth Album – I Got A Boy; Baby Maybe_

_This is the first time I write a not-that-formal-language fict. Looks hell weird, right? Oh, but still, #HappyKyuDay! The next chapter will be publish on 13rd of the month~  
_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Review?**_


	2. Perfect for Me

_Aku tak yakin dengan nama perasaan yang kini kurasakan, tapi orang-orang menyebutnya cinta._

_Namun yang masih menghantui benakku hingga sekarang, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu yang bahkan tak terlalu kukenal? Mereka bilang, cinta itu buta. Tak memandang apa pun, karena cinta adalah reaksi—tak dapat ditebak, dan tanpa aba-aba._

_Aku mencintaimu, Bodoh. Kenapa kau tak tahu?_

"Sungmin-_a_?"

_Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Yesung-_hyung _dan mengabaikan sekelilingmu. Dan, yah, bukan berarti kita sering mengobrol hingga kemungkinan untuk membuatmu sadar sebesar itu. Aku hanya satu dari beberapa orang yang menaruh hati padamu, bukan?_

_Kau tidak cocok denganku. Menyebalkan, tengil, kekanakkan—aku bosan melihat sikapmu di klub musik. Jauh sekali dengan sikapku yang bagai bunga berduri—meski mungkin menarik, tapi perlu dua kali berpikir untuk didekati._

"Err, Sungmin... -_ssi_?"

_Dan kenapa pula kau bercerita tentang orang yang kau cinta di depan orang yang mencintaimu? Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar payah. Kau bahkan tak menyadari bahwa orang yang kuceritakan beberapa hari lalu—orang yang membuatku patah hati—adalah dirimu._

_Sialan. Sialan. SIALAN._

"Sungmin—"

"Berisik."

_Kau tahu apa yang lebih memuakkan? Aku tetap saja masih mencintaimu._

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple __two-shot__ fict with __romance/hurt/comfort__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __Out of Characters__, and include __**semi crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple(s)__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**Complete**_

_Chapter 2 – Perfect for Me_

_[—My heart used to think that it would be okay to be alone like a fool. But I met you.]_

**.**

**.**

Jadi, begini situasinya sekarang.

Yesung masih tak mengerti—entah kapan ia akan mulai mengerti. Ia semakin tak mengerti lagi setelah beberapa hari ini dua adik tak sedarahnya itu seolah... memperebutkannya.

_Fudge_. Apa-apaan?

Sungmin selalu datang di saat Kyuhyun menempel dengannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dikarenakan tak menemukan jawaban tepat dari semua kemungkinan yang ada; tapi otak menengah ke atasnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa sebenarnya bukan ia yang diperebutkan oleh mereka.

Entah dengan maksud apa, dan maksud itu membutuhkan dirinya.

Atau justru harus menyingkirkan dirinya.

Ia bergidik membayangkan dirinya menjadi target incaran yang harus disingkirkan. Memangnya dia salah apa? Yesung tak merasa ia melakukan kesalahan. Dan dia netral. Bahkan di saat Kyuhyun atau Sungmin memiliki masalah dengan seseorang, ia masih saja netral dan berkata bahwa di setiap permasalahan, tak ada yang benar dan salah—karena yang benar pasti tetap punya kesalahan, dan yang salah masih punya kebenaran.

Lalu... apa?

Sesampainya ia di perpustakaan, Yesung dapat melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah bersama. Ia tak pernah tahu dua orang itu memiliki sebuah hubungan pertemanan. Sungmin hidup karenanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hidup deminya. Dua pemuda itu seolah tak memerlukan siapa pun asal ada dirinya.

Dan sekarang, kedua adik tersayangnya itu sedang bersama.

Menguping sedikit tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

_**#**_

"Kau ini berisik sekali," gerutu Sungmin kesal. Ia terpaksa menyelesaikan kegiatan melamun yang ia lakukan dikarenakan Kyuhyun datang dan memanggil namanya seolah ia adalah manusia yang baru sadar dari koma panjang dan butuh disadarkan.

Mengganggu.

"Kau ini galak sekali," balas Kyuhyun tak terima. Meski banyak kursi yang tersebar, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di atas meja tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Sedikit-banyak, rasanya ia semakin akrab dengan pujaan hatinya itu meski komunikasi tak terlalu sering menemani.

Sungmin menutup bukunya, sudah tak tertarik sama sekali—sejak awal, sebenarnya. Mata rubahnya menatap sepasang _onyx_ Kyuhyun dalam diam. Saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangan secara bersamaan.

Wajah keduanya merona. Degup jantung semakin cepat. Kegugupan secara tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya. Pemilik marga Lee itu masih menolak untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun—takut kejadian sama terulang, atau ia tertangkap basah sedang mengamati dalam diam. _Yang manapun sama buruknya._

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Rasanya bosan dan lelah bermain ayo-perebutkan-Yesung dengan Sungmin. Lagipula, sebenarnya ia hanya berniat memisahkan Sungmin dari Yesung jika keduanya sedang bersama. Ia tak suka, kesal, atau dengan kata lain, cemburu teramat sangat.

Tapi ia tahu tak memiliki hak. Dan, _yeah_, Sungmin mencintai Yesung—menurutnya.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, dan orang itu tengah mencintai orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun."

_Itulah yang sedang kulakukan, dan rasanya bodoh sekali_, batin Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya meringis. "Tak memiliki niat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?" pancingnya lagi. Siapa tahu saja jawaban Sungmin bisa menimbulkan keberanian dalam dirinya.

Di luar perkiraan, Sungmin menunjukkan seringai tipis. "Untuk apa?" Mata bulatnya melirik jendela yang memperlihatkan langit biru. "Untuk apa menyatakan perasaanmu jika kau tahu akan ditolak?"

Sungmin tersenyum miring. Baginya, pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan adalah pertanyaan tak berguna. "Kyuhyun-_a_, orang-orang berbohong ketika mereka berkata bahwa menyatakan perasaan akan membuatmu merasa lebih lega meski kau tahu akan ditolak," jelasnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau akan semakin terpuruk dan merasa gagal. Bisa saja kau semakin ingin memilikinya," sambungnya lagi—mungkin ini adalah percakapan terpanjang nomor dua di hidupnya; yang pertama telah ia pecahkan ketika berdebat dengan Yesung.

"Cinta itu egois dan menuntut balasan."

Tak lama setelahnya, Sungmin meninggalkan perpustakaan.

_**#**_

Kyuhyun tahu hatinya tak lagi retak, melainkan berubah menjadi serpihan kecil yang tak berguna.

Entahlah. Rasanya ia ingin berkata bahwa Sungmin itu bodoh. Kenapa pula ia berkata seperti itu di hadapan orang yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya?

Atau mungkin salahnya karena bertanya pada Sungmin yang kelewat _stoic_.

Dasar tidak peka.

"Perkataan Sungmin ada benarnya juga, _sih_," sahut Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Semua orang seperti tengah memojokkannya sekarang. "Tapi salahnya juga banyak." Mulai tertarik, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala. "Cinta juga bermacam-macam, Kyu. Bagaimana dengan cinta yang kau rasakan?"

_Rumit sekali_. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, lalu memejamkan mata. "_Molla_. Aku mencintainya, hanya itu, _Hyung_," jawabnya pelan. Ternyata jatuh cinta itu luar biasa melelahkan.

Yesung tersenyum. "Kurasa lebih baik kau menyatakan perasaanmu, Kyu."

_**#**_

Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang realistis. Ia benci mencoba hal yang sudah pasti mustahil.

Percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun terasa begitu menyebalkan. Ia memang tidak cocok dengan lelaki ikal itu. Rasanya semua pendapat dan pemikirannya akan bertolak belakang dengan pendapat dan pemikiran Kyuhyun jika mereka dipasangkan dalam kelompok diskusi bersama.

Namun bertolak belakang artinya saling melengkapi, 'kan...?

Sungmin mencebik. _Konyol sekali_, pikirnya seraya menendang batu sekuat tenaga—Yesung bisa mengamuk jika ia meninju tembok hingga tangannya berdarah seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Lagipula rasa sakitnya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Seingatnya, ia tidak terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa perasaannya seperti bertambah dua kali lipat dari hari ke hari? Menyedihkan. Jatuh cinta adalah salah satu hal paling menyedihkan bagi Lee Sungmin. Terlalu abstrak, terlalu beresiko, terlalu menyesakkan.

"Kau mencintai Yesung-_hyung_, 'kan?"

_Kenapa dia harus muncul lagi, sih? _Sungmin menatap tajam, namun Kyuhyun tak gentar. "Dia cinta pertamaku saat sekolah dasar. Apa yang kau harapkan?" balasnya sarkastis. Perasaannya untuk Yesung telah hilang setahun lalu—_saat ia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun_.

"Kau masih mencintainya, bukan? Dia yang membuatmu patah hati?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin tergoda untuk mengambil batu bata di dekat kakinya dan melemparkan batu itu pada wajah Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak boleh melakukannya. "Jangan sok tahu." Kakinya kembali melangkah, menendang apa pun yang menganggu jalannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya."

_Kenapa bocah itu sok tahu sekali? Seperti _cupid_ gagal saja._

"Dengarkan aku." Sungmin menarik napas, menyiapkan hatinya. Peduli apa dia. "Untuk apa kau menyuruh orang lain menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau cintai? Bodoh juga ada batasnya, asal kau tahu," ucapnya penuh kesabaran.

Yang mencintai Yesung itu Kyuhyun, kenapa harus Sungmin yang menyatakan perasaannya?

"Kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. "Aku? Mencintai Yesung-_hyung_?" ulangnya tak percaya. Sungmin pasti sudah gila. Kenapa dia harus mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Walau kakak tiri, tetap saja...

"Siapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tak meledak sekarang juga. Entah Sungmin polos, tak peka, bodoh, atau apa, dia sudah tak peduli lagi. "Aku tak mungkin menyukai kakakku sendiri." Beberapa langkah di hadapannya, Sungmin membulatkan mata. _Skenario macam apa lagi... _"Kau berteman dengan Yesung-_hyung_ sejak kecil, bukan? Kenapa tak tahu aku ini adik tirinya?"

Sungmin memang berteman dengan Yesung sejak kecil. Mereka saling mengenal di sekolah dasar, lalu berpisah ketika Sungmin harus pindah ke Jepang, dan kembali bertemu di saat sekolah menengah ke atas. Yesung memang bercerita tentang ibunya yang menikah lagi dan seorang adik tiri yang seumuran dengan Sungmin, tapi... _Kyuhyun?_

"Ah, entahlah. Aku pusing," gumam si _namja_ mungil. Mungkin tak peduli adalah yang terbaik.

"_Ya!_ Sungmin-_a_, aku belum selesai!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima. "Sebenarnya, aku..." _Sial, kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya?_ Tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, berteriak, "Aku mencintaimu, tahu!" Tanpa peduli jantungnya yang hampir melompat.

"Ketika kita bertemu di taman, orang yang kumaksud membuatku patah hati itu kau. Saudara yang berciuman dengan orang yang kucintai itu..." Sungmin menahan napas. "Yesung-_hyung_ dan dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga?"

Si Lee menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa hangat yang berpusat di wajahnya. "Bocah ini kenapa, sih..." bisiknya mengabaikan letupan kembang api dalam dirinya. Hal yang ia rasakan sekarang jauh lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. "Aku menciumnya karena dia dicium _yeoja_ tidak jelas yang mengaku _fans_-nya, tahu. Hanya menghapus jejak _yeoja_ sialan itu."

Keadaan hening seketika. Semua kesalah pahaman perlahan mulai diketahui kebenarannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. _It's now or never_. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Sungmin yang bebas—ia bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan dinginnya kulit tangan pemuda itu. "Aku... mencintaimu," ulangnya penuh penegasan.

Di detik ke-20, bibir mereka bertemu—mengungkapkan hal yang dirasa lewat tindakan, bukan kata-kata.

_**#**_

"Bodoh sekali..."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terduduk di sofa kamar Kyuhyun. Semuanya telah jelas sekarang.

"Ketika kita bercerita di taman itu, sebenarnya kita patah hati karena lawan bicara kita sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Memalukan. Ia selalu menyalahi Sungmin yang tak peka, namun ternyata ia tak jauh berbeda.

"Dan aku mengira bahwa kau mencintai Yesung-_hyung_, sedangkan kau mengira bahwa aku juga masih mencintainya?" lanjut Sungmin lemas. Kenapa konyol sekali...

Tertawa pun rasanya tak sanggup mereka lakukan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bergeming dan tak berniat mengeluarkan suara, seperti kehabisan tenaga setelah dipaksa kerja rodi semalaman.

Si _hyung_ memilih untuk masuk dan berjongkok di hadapan kedua adiknya. Setelah menatap dua _hoobae_-nya itu bergantian, akhirnya dia mengerti bahwa masalah telah terpecahkan. "Kalian sudah pacaran, ya? Kenapa kalian mendahuluiku?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya, tak peduli dan malas mengurus wajahnya yang merona. "Berisik, _Hyung_. Nanti kucarikan deh," ucapnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dalam diam, rasanya sangat pas—melengkapi dirinya.

Sungmin memang orang yang tepat dan ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya.

Di sebelahnya, Sungmin menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Ia belum terbiasa. Tapi Sungmin tak bisa membohongi bahwa ia menyukai genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari sana. Segalanya terasa benar. Sekarang, segalanya sudah benar dan berada pada tempatnya.

_Ah, sialan._ Sungmin mengumpat dalam hatinya. _Jatuh cinta bisa menjadi menyenangkan, ternyata._

Yesung memperhatikan dengan senyum manisnya. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang dikarenakan dua _dongsaeng_-nya telah berpasangan. Ia tak perlu panik memikirkan siapa orang yang Kyuhyun cintai, atau siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Sungmin.

Lagipula, setelah diperhatikan, dua manusia bertolak belakang di hadapannya memang cocok dan saling melengkapi. Yesung malas bertanya tentang bagaimana mereka bisa jatuh cinta pada satu sama lainnya, atau minimal, sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal.

_Toh_ sekarang keduanya telah bersatu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pacaran dengan anak kalian nanti saja," sembur Yesung dengan nada polos dan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata, melempar tatapan 'bagaimana bisa?' sedangkan Sungmin menganga tanpa sadar.

"Yang benar saja..."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_No comment. I think this fict is just such a big fail XD_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Review?**_


End file.
